


The Key

by MonsterColors



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterColors/pseuds/MonsterColors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya loses his key, and due to this, a wonderful relationship blossoms between Shizuo and himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, I'm not following along with the show, and I mean that I'm not following along with them meeting in high school, this is a modern AU where they do not know each other.

Because of a small key, a deal and a friendship blossomed. The most important thing you should never lose, besides your money and device with important information on it, is your house key. Losing your house key is just setting yourself up for getting either robbed, kidnapped, etc. But there are some people who are lucky, just as this man was on a faithful day. 

On the morning of Monday, a 6'1" blonde had been rushing off to his job. Half dressed in his uniform, he rushed past unfamiliar faces and made his way to the small coffee shop he had recently been working at. He cursed himself out under his breath as he swiftly slipped his apron on and tied it, shoving his now turned-off phone into his pocket and rushing inside. He let out a couple of breathless pants as he stumbled behind the counter, whipping a hand over his neck in an awkward manner. A couple of his co-workers shot odd stares to him, for this was his second time being late, and he had been only working here for a couple of weeks. He didn't live far either, everyone knew that. So how could someone be late?

Shizuo had a reason. This reason certainly pissed him off, and if anyone asked, he'd most likely turn down the explanation. He had this neighbor next to him who was always up late at night, either on the phone, chatting up a storm with a visitor, or obnoxiously slamming his fingers against his computer's keys. And this, for some reason, kept him up, even though he was the heaviest sleeper out of his family. But this always started around the time he headed to bed. He never got the correct amount of sleep, and when he did, it would be in the late morning, and he would have only gotten about three to four hours of sleep. It was if his neighbor knew, and if he did know, he was going to get a lecture from his aggravated next door buddy. 

Shizuo's job wasn't making drinks, but asking for orders and receiving/giving back money. And today, the line was a mess. Everyone in the small city he dwelled in seemed to be there. Order after order, he became exhausted. Until a short, black-haired male showed up to the counter with a cheeky grin plastered onto his face. He slid the money towards the blonde and ordered his drink, and as if it was a routine, he put in the order and soon took the money, that was actually exact. Upon giving the drink to the male, he muttered a 'Have a great day'. 

But once the male left, and Shizuo's hand rested upon the counter, he froze. A cold, metal piece hit his hand, and instantly, his fingers wrapped around it, pulling it up close to his face and widening his eyes. “Wait! Sir!” He panicked, running out into the crowd that moved outside. When he couldn't find the man, he walked back inside, inspecting the small key closely. What if he was charged for stealing? Even though he didn't. He didn't know what this man would do to him. He was terrified. He couldn't go to jail, not again. He wouldn't fight it, but he just didn't want to go. Not while he was working and making a decent amount of money. Dear god, what now—

_Wait_.

That apartment. That room number. The familiar key. He had the same one…just with a different number. But this room was right next to his. No, no, it couldn't be…that guy? The obnoxious one? Not him. No, it couldn't be. Of course not. 

But it was. Once Shizuo arrived home, he inspected the rooms close to his, and found out that it was indeed his neighbors key. And oddly enough, he wasn't waiting outside or anything. So the blonde did instead. For about a good solid four hours. The black-haired male had skipped down the hallway, grinning at the familiar blonde he had spotted earlier in the café. He crouched down in front of the sleeping giant, gently grabbing the key from his hand, which caused him to awake.

“You!” He shouted, stumbling up onto his feet and pointing his finger directly at the male, “Your that guy!”

“I could be any guy, that's not very specific.” 

“Your my neighbor! The–The one who never sleeps!”

“I do sleep, I just work late, that's all.” The male cheekily smiled, unlocking his door and swiftly slipping inside his home, waving to the blonde, “You went out of your way to return my key! What a sweet man you are. Let's make a deal. I'll be quiet tonight if you promise to return my key again to me tomorrow.” He winked, letting out a small giggle as he closed his door and locked it from the inside. 

“Wait! Then what will you do tomorrow? And what kind of act are you pulling?” Shizuo huffed, pressing his ear against the door to listen to the male's reply.

Ignoring his second question, he answered with, “I'll be quiet again. And the day after that, and the week and month and year after that. That's our deal.”

“I…fine.” He sighed, scurrying into his room, and preparing himself for bed. Once he rested himself comfortably under the covers, he stared up at the ceiling in utter silence, letting out a sigh of relief. Finally. Some peace and quiet.


End file.
